Perlita Cangrejo
Perla "Perlita" Cangrejo es un personaje principal de Bob Esponja. Es una ballena adolescente y la hija de Don Cangrejo. Apariencia Perla es una ballena con el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta constante, grandes ojos azules y una rectangular cabeza grande Ella normalmente lleva una camisa rosa con una carta de color rosa oscuro P, que significa perla, así como una falda de color rosa oscuro y botas blancas. Los episodios de "The Chaperone" y "Ballena de un cumpleaños" a su función con un vestido rosa de luz y una tiara en. Cuando en este conjunto, el titular de pelo que mantiene el pelo en una cola de caballo cambia de color de rosa oscuro a la luz de color rosa. Ella casi siempre tiene en la barra de labios de color rosa-rojizo en forma de un corazón en su 'labios'.thumb En " La bota dominante", se demuestra que ella hace, de hecho, tienen los labios. Familia *Rey Cangrejo (tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo) *Betsy Cangrejo (abuela) *Don Cangrejo (padre) Personalidad la personalidad de Perla es el de la adolescente arquetípico. Ella es popular en la escuela, y disfruta de salir con otras personas como ella, ir de compras en el centro comercial, hablando de "a quien le gusta que", y mantener una buena reputación en la escuela como "coral". ("Coral" es la versión submarina del fresco que salió cuando Don Cangrejo empezaron a decir "coral" de ser "jóvenes" de nuevo) En los primeros episodios de perlas parece hacer cosas adolescentes no deberían hacer, tales como reuniones de té, pero más tarde, ella comienza a actuar más y más como un adolescente como su personaje se hizo más definido. Vida como una ballena En el Libro de Bob Esponja Trivia, el Sr. Cangrejo dice que Perla se parece a su madre, que implys que Don Cangrejo se casó con una ballena. Y que la madre de Perla es una ballena. En " Tontos y Dragones", se demuestra que las ballenas han existido por cientos de años la familia Cangrejo en el pasado. Perla tiene sueños de convertirse en un personaje famoso. En " Choque cultural", Perla llegar a subir al escenario es una de las principales razones Don Cangrejo está de acuerdo con la idea de poner en un concurso de talentos en el Crustáceo Crujiente. La Ley consta de Perla animadora alegrar un deletreando el nombre del Crustáceo Crujiente, y su enorme tamaño hace que el piso a temblar cada vez que las tierras. Pearl también se utiliza como una copia de seguridad invisible para boatmobile "real" Sirenoman y El Chico Percebe película creada por Bob Esponja en "Sirenoman y El Chico Percebe VI:La Pelicula", muy a su disgusto. thumb Su banda favorita es una banda de todos los niños llamados "niños que lloran" (una parodia de B2K y Nsync). En la escuela, ella es miembro de la mayoría "Con frecuencia la foto en el anuario" comisión. Perla no tiene interés en continuar con el negocio de los restaurantes de la familia, en gran parte debido a su odio hacia su padre y sueña con una carrera más glamorosa. En " La bota dominante", Perla es contratado para ayudar a ejecutar el Crustáceo Crujiente, y lo convierte en un adolescente Servicio girly llamado" El Krustáceo Peluches ", que, a pesar de que parezca ser muy popular, no pone en los beneficios, lo que llevó a Don Cangrejo Bob Esponja decirle al fuego de las Perlas, que tiene dificultad para decidirse a hacerlo. Pearl revela que ella ha estado tratando de ser despedido desde el principio, y que el Per,a ha estado reduciendo en su "vida social". Relaciónes Don Cangrejo Aunque su padre se muestra a la atención de una cantidad decente para ella en episodios anteriores, sobre todo en "mandón Boots" y "Culture Shock", de desarrollo de Pearl en un estereotipo adolescente malcriada y el desarrollo de Don Cangrejo en un muy codicioso, egoísta y barato viejo avaro han llevado su relación con términos negativos, los primeros ejemplos de que se producen en la tercera temporada, pero la mayoría, evidentemente, de las cuatro estaciones en adelante. Cangrejo se demuestra que es extremadamente negligente de su hija, negándose a gastar dinero o esfuerzo en ocasiones incluso importantes como su cumpleaños número 16, que en gran medida perjudica su imagen social con sus compañeros. En "The Sumbley Fancy", que hace todo lo posible para impedir que tener una fiesta de pijamas a solas con sus amigos del todo por temor a que esto dañará sus posesiones materiales. Sin embargo Pearl es un desperdicio de dinero que su padre es avaro con él. Mientras Cangrejo señor debería haber gastado más en su cumpleaños, Pearl pliego de peticiones para su cumpleaños fue más que cualquier persona cuerda que cumplir, y cuando perla recibió un par de botas de goma para su cumpleaños anterior sollozar aumentó cuando Cangrejo señor dijo que los obtuvo una ganga. Apariciones Primera Temporada *Squeaky Boots *Culture Shock *The Chaperone *Scaredy Pants *Sleepy Time *Texas (Cameo) *Hooky Segunda Temporada *Bossy Boots *Bubble Buddy *Life of Crime (mencionado) *Band Geeks Tercera Temporada *The Algae's Always Greener *As Seen on TV *Krab Borg (mencionado) *Wet Painters (Cameo en una foto) *Party Pooper Pants *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (Cameo) *Mid-Life Crustacean *The Sponge Who Could Fly (Cameo) *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler (Cameo) Cuarta Temporada *The Lost Mattress (Cameo en una foto) *Selling Out *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *SquidBob TentaclePants (Cameo) *Whale of a Birthday *Best Frenemies Quinta Temporada *Le Big Switch (Solamente la voz) *What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? (escena eliminada) Sexta Temporada *The Slumber Party *SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One (Cameo) *Grandpappy the Pirate *Truth or Square (Cameo) Séptima Temporada *Tentacle-Vision *Growth Spout *One Coarse Meal *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *The Abrasive Side (Solamente la voz) *Tunnel of Glove Octava Temporada *Drive Thru *A SquarePants Family Vacation (Cameo) *Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation *Barnacle Face *Bubble Troubles *It's a SpongeBob Christmas! Novena Temporada *Evil Spatula (Cameo en una foto) *Safe Deposit Krabs (Cameo) *Tutor Sauce (Cameo) *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom (Cameo en una foto) *Married to Money *Mall Girl Pearl *Lame and Fortune (Cameo) *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? (Cameo) *Bulletin Board (Cameo) Décima Temporada *Mimic Madness (Imitada por Bob Esponja) *Feral Friends Undécima Temporada *The Check-Up (Cameo en una foto) *Whale Watching *Patnocchio *Plankton Paranoia *Goons on the Moon *Squirrel Jelly (Cameo) *The String (Cameo en una foto) Duodécima Temporada *Plankton's Old Chum (Cameo en una foto) *The Krusty Bucket (Cameo en una foto) *SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout *My Two Krabses (Cameo) *A Cabin in the Kelp Category:Personajes Category:Personajes principales Category:Familia Cangrejo